Fleeing Shadows and Retreating Light
by xho412
Summary: The powers of the dark forest is unleashed to destroy Starclan and the four clans and the origins of both Starclan and the dark forest are revealed and a third secret is revealed that and destroy all history of the war between light and darkness and the four clans.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

The morning light shined on the forest, with stars shining up in the sky. The forest floor covered in morning dew. A ginger tom paced cautiously through the forest, his paws took him to a clearing surrounded by trees. As he paced there, he sensed that he should stay where he is so he sat there, aware of his surroundings. He knew what this place is. It's a clearing of Starclan. He also remembered how he got here. He had fought the dreaded Tigerstar and killed him and won. However, he remembered the blow that the tree had made when it fell on him. He however, knew that his work is done.

As the tom was deep into his thoughts, three cats appeared in the middle of the clearing, in front of the tom: a she-cat in blue fur, a tom in white fur, and a tortoiseshell with brown and white fur. The ginger tom knew what their names were: Bluestar, Whitestorm, and Spottedleaf. They are his clan mates. He lifted his head up, showing respect and attention. Then Bluestar spoke.

"Hello Firestar", Bluestar meowed. Her eyes shined like the stars.

"Greetings Bluestar" Firestar dipped is head in respect. Bluestar had been Firestar's leader and mentor back when she was still alive. "I believe you caused the tree to fall on me".

Whitestorm nodded. "Yes. But we know that you have fulfilled your destiny. You have defeated Tigerstar and help stop the power of the dark forest. You have saved the 4 clans and Starclan. You are truly a leader. You have lead Thunderclan thru great crisis and peril. You taught the clan honor and courage. You taught them how to fight not whit claws and teeth, but with words and wisdom."

"And you gained the trust of the other clans. Your clanmates have great destinies of their own and you helped them fulfill their destinies" Added Spottedleaf.

Firestar nodded. "Thank you for your help. I had always believed and trusted Starclan. And you helped take care of my clan."

Then Bluestar's eyes turned dark. "But this is just the beginning. A greater evil is arising and more powerful than ever before. The true power of the dark forest is not far away. Soon, Starclan will be facing in an all-out war with them."

Firestar was horrified at the news. He thought that the dark forest threat was gone forever. "But what about Tigerstar and his followers"?

"They are in the darkest spot there" Whitestorm replied. "In the Shadow of Darkness. They are at the mercy of the Lord of Shadows".

Shadow of Darkness? Lord of Shadows? Firestar was puzzled at those words. He had never heard of these things before. "Who is the Lord of Shadows?

"The Lord of Shadows is the leader of the dark forest. The most powerful and evil cat of the dark forest", Spottedleaf replied grimly. "His name is Moonstar. His warrior name is Moonshadow. His spirit is full of evil. His life in the clans was grim. He did a lot of wicked stuff. He hated kittypets so much that he committed genocide."

Firestar was shocked. Moonshadow killed as many kittypets as he can until he was dead? That means that dozens of innocent cats were killed by him and his followers.

"He did that for many, many moons" Spottedleaf continued. "But the worst thing about him is that he was born in Thunderclan."

"What? I had never known that. I thought Tigerstar was the most evil cat." Firestar yowled in shock.

"Tigerstar's evil deeds are a mouse compared to Moonstar's deeds. He accused kittypets of ruining the honor and loyalty of clan cats. Him and his followers went every night into the twoleg place and kidnapped kittypets and killed them and threw their bodies into the carrionplace". Bluestar continued for Spottedleaf

"So how did he die?" Firestar asked, horrified at what he was hearing.

"Moonstar's fate is from a prophecy. The prophecy says 'an unlikely hero in golden fur will arise and stop the shadow that plaques the clans'" Bluestar meowed. "And it came true. A loner in yellow fur came into Thunderclan but everyone thought that they should not a loner be kept inside their clan. But their medicine cat saw an omen that involves him killing Moonstar and told their leader. However, Moonstar overheard them and decided to kill the loner at midnight. When Moonstar's claw touched the loner's pelt, a blinding light appeared as the loner's pelt turned golden and shined bright in the pitch black night. Little does Moonstar knows that Starclan is protecting her. Moonstar's attacks hardly scratched her pelt but her attacks rend his pelt and broke his bones. After the bloody battle, Moonstar's body laid there, his eyes wide with fury and shock".

Firestar was limp with surprise. He never thought that a loner could be a hero. Then again, a kittypet like him helped Thunderclan survived. "What happened to Moonstar after"?

"Moonstar was sent to the dark forest at once" Spottedleaf answered. "He is too much of a threat to be with so Starclan sent him to the darkest spot there: The Shadow of Darkness. We thought he will never get out of there. But we were wrong. He learned the power of darkness and escaped. Then he taught his powers to his followers and formed the legion of the dark forest. Some of his followers are ancient cats who are powerful and clever. He soon declared war against us and it has become a struggle between day and night. Greenleaf and Leaf-Bare. It has then become a draw, but the dark forest is quickly gaining power by the wickedness of the four clans."

"But there must be some kind of prophecy to stop it right?" Firestar asked desperately.

"In fact, there is" Whitestorm said. "It says 'Four, then five are to face day and night in war at the age of Chaos'."

Everything went silent for a few heartbeats. The wind blew at their faces. Then Bluestar spoke "we have no idea what that means. However, we should be focused at the upcoming war. We have no idea what cats are involved in this prophecy. This time, destiny itself we speak for us. Good day Firestar."

The three figures faded in thin air, leaving Firestar thinking about the prophecy.

*How was that? I tried keeping this interesting but sorry =(. I have been on a roller-coaster of emotions and facing personal problems and High school and everything. So chapters may arrive VERY late. Again I will write when I get the chance so leave a review or two =).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The New Leaf trees swayed back and forth in the wind. Sunlight glittered though the branches and leaves. So quiet. So peaceful. Bramblestar quietly walked across the middle of Thunderclan camp.

It has been 5 weeks after the defeat of the Dark forest, Tigerstar, and…. Firestar's death. JayFeather had a dream from starclan that another war like that one will never happen again. The warriors have started to leave their dens.

Dovewing came out of the den first. She stretched out and bounded over to Bramblestar. "Hello there Bramblestar", she meowed.

"Hello Dovewing." Bramblestar meowed. "Are you ready to hunt?"

Dovewing looked confused. "What? You said that I will do border patrol today"

"Err… yes, I did say that. Well, first you can do border patrol and then do hunting." Bramblestar replied as he saw Leafpool and Berrynose stretching out in front of the den.

"Thanks leader. So who shall I take?" asked Dovewing happily as she looked around the camp.

"Well…." Bramblestar looked at Cloudtail and Lionblaze leave the den and talking to Leafpool and Berrynose. "You can take those four with you."

"Okay. I will take them with me" Dovewing meowed. She then dashed to the group.

Bramblestar sighed as she left with the group a few heartbeats sooner. Being a leader is hard work. The lives of the cats, the boundaries of the territory, the fate of the clan rests in his paws. While he was deep into his thoughts, the apprentices came out of their den and gossiped to each other.

Meanwhile, Jayfeather stayed in his den, he just woke up from his sleep. He stretched his body and yawned. He felt very drowsy and tired. For the last weeks, he and the other medicine cats treated the wounded and scared toms and she-cats. He slowly padded out from his den and saw everyone has woken up and started to do their specific duties. (Jayfeather has been granted the gift of sight from starclan after the war). He saw Bramblestar and curiosity walked up to him. He stood there; he looks lost in his thoughts.

"Um, Bramblestar. Can I speak to you?" Jayfeather meowed nervously.

Jayfeather's voice snapped Bramblestar back into reality. He shook his head and looked at Jayfeather. "Is there something wrong?"

Jayfeather sighed and said, "I had a dream."

"What dream? Please explain to me." Bramblestar replied.

"Well. I tried to talk to Starclan to see what they have to say to me that's important." Jayfeather began.

"Yeah. Keep going please." Bramblestar meowed.

"But when I am dreaming, I see….. nothing. Just plain nothing. All is dark. And I see… two cats."

"Two cats? What do they look like?"

"One of them has a white pelt with black paws and patches and one is…. Gray with brown paws and a black underside…."

"Well… we don't know who these cats are, but it looks like they are from the dark forest. We better tell the clans and alert them."

"Ok. Let's go." Jayfeather replied.

With that, Bramblestar and Jayfeather headed for the entrance.

**Honestly, I'm VERY sorry It took so long. Real life is really hard. The next chapter will have some action, so stay tuned =)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3; A True threat.**_

The world of the Dark forest seemed endless. In fact, it is. Tigerstar walked until his paws ached. As it was not enough. He lost…. to a kittypet. Out of all beings in the world, it had to be a kittypet. Tigerstar would prefer to lose to a piece if prey. His war party also lost badly. Brokenstar, Thistleclaw, Hawkfrost, Darkstripe, Mapleshade, and Clawface. His best warriors. His most trusted allies lost the war.

"Hey, Tigerstar, when are we going to take a rest?", Clawface protested

"Will you shut up already? You and your Weak endurance", Brokenstar snapped

"Hey it's not my fault we lost the war and retreated.", Clawface retorted

Hawkfrost and Darkstripe giggled at their argument. Thistleclaw just rolled his eyes in annoyance, and then glared at Hawkfrost.

"Do you actually enjoy these arguments?" Thistleclaw questioned.

Hawkfrost glared at him back, ear folded back, ready for a fight. "Try me".

Tigerstar noticed the tension and quickly went in between the two toms. "Enough. We are weakened already and cannot afford another fight, especially on an ally."

The two toms turned away from each other angrily and kept on walking.

After what has seemed like moons, Tigerstar laid down. "Alright, let's take a rest. I am tired."

Instantly, the whole party laid down, sighing in relief. All except Mapleshade, who looked clearly alert. Her calico fur stood on end.

"What in the Dark forest are you doing? There is no threat here." Tigerstar growled, annoyed.

"Shhh!" Mapleshade hissed. "I think I heard something."

"No. You are just losing it. Just lie down and rest." Tigerstar ordered.

Just then, Tigerstar hear a soft rustling. Then again. Instantly, everybody stayed silent, listening to the sound becoming more and more clear.

"Hey, Darkstripe, do me a favor and look to see where that noise is coming from." Tigerstar whispered.

"Yes leader" Darkstripe replied.

Darkstripe then got up then walked slowly and with caution.

As Darkstripe was looking, a figure just appeared and as soon as it came, it left out of the corner of Tigerstar's eye.

"Everyone, I just saw a cat. Get up, get ready to fight." Tigerstar ordered.

Without protest, the war party got up, fur standing on end and claws unsheathed.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Clawface commented.

"Shut up you piece of crowfood" Hawkfrost hissed

Before Clawface could retaliate, a loud hiss came from four directions, startling the war party. Darkstripe came rushing back.

"I see a-"before the tom gets to finish his report, something attacked him and threw him a tail length forward. It happened so fast that Tigerstar could not even see the attacker.

By the time the party flinched four cats surrounded them in all four directions. Their fur smooth and calm, despite the fact that these cats are acting like savages,

"We found the Outcasts" a tom with a brown pelt and gray face meowed.

"Yeah. I wonder what shall we do with them" a ginger colored tom with white spots said.

"We should eat them right at the spot" a black and gray colored tom with scars on his belly and face growled.

"Oh you are always hungry Crowbelly" A pale yellow she-cat sighed in annoyance.

"Oh come on Yellowblaze. Just one bite" Crowbelly panted, tongue rolling out. Crowbelly obviously looked hungry.

"No!" hissed the brown tom.

"Ok I won't Nightstreak." snorted Crowbelly.

"I believe let's take them to our leader, right Sorrelflame?" asked Nightstreak to the ginger tom.

"I agree to that." Replied Sorrelflame, a smile appearing on his face.

"Enough" a stern voice ordered. A smoky gray tom with a black tail appeared from the shadows in front of Tigerstar.

"And who are you?" Tigerstar growled. His warriors remained silent. Darkstripe got back up.

The unknown tom just laughed. "I am Duskheart. A powerful leader of the true Dark Forest."

"What? That's foolish. I am the leader." Tigerstar growled.

"Maybe you and you're…. Joke of a war party should talk to our lord instead for answers. After we take you in." Duskheart meowed.

"No. Never. We will fight instead." Tigerstar unsheathed his long claws. His warriors did the same as well.

"Very well then." Duskheart said calmly. He then yelled "Attack!"

Instantly, Duskheart's party leaped into Tigerstar's party. Crowbelly slammed into Tigerstar. Tigerstar began to strike at him, but Crowbelly sank his teeth into Tigerstar's shoulder. The pain was unexplainable. Like a tree with thorns fell on him.

Meanwhile, Thistleclaw charged at Nightstreak but he leaped at his side, hooked his claw into Thistleclaw's back leg and pulled back, causing Thistleclaw to flip onto his back, which Nightstreak raked his underbelly hard with his claws. Hawkfrost saw this and tried to throw himself onto Nightstreak, but Nightstreak saw this and promptly leaped at his side, causing Hawkfrost to fall on his fellow warrior. Nightstreak then leaped in front of Hawkfrost's face and with swift motion, he flipped himself, causing Nightstreak's back claws to slash at his face. Hawkfrost, blinded with pain, blood, and rage, instantly got up.

"You piece of fox-dung!" Hawkfrost cursed. Nightstreak just merely laughed. Hawkfrost then pounced on him.

Brokenstar, Clawface, and Mapleshade surrounded Sorrelflame and Yellowblaze. Darkstripe, however did not last long. He was knocked cold out. His bloody body lay between the two hostile savages.

"Give up. It's three against two. If you want to fight another moon that is." Brokenstar challenged.

"He he. It's you who have to give up." Sorrelflame meowed.

The pair charged the trio. Brokenstar tried to flank Sorrelflame, but Yellowblaze jumped and jabbed him hard in the shoulder. Brokenstar yowled and fell down. Clawface raced to his help, but Sorrelflame leaped on him and bit him in the neck and pinned Clawface down. Mapleshade rushed and slashed Yellowblaze on her face.

"Ahh! My face!" Yellowblaze yowled in pain. She then got over it and focused. She then hooked her front claw into Mapleshade's foot and unbalanced her, exposing her underside. Yellowblaze then jabbed her claws into Mapleshade's neck, then ran it across her underside, almost cutting her in half.

"AHHHHH!" Mapleshade yelled in pain. She put a paw on her bloody belly and groaned in terror and agony. Yellowblaze laughed as she licked the blood off her blood covered claws.

Tigerstar managed to lift up and slam Crowbelly into the ground. He just laughed it off and about to strike again in hunger.

"Enough." Duskheart said from behind.

"But."

"But nothing. That's an order" Duskheart growled.

"But I still get to eat the tom ok?" Crowbelly retorted. He then ran off to help Nightstreak, who was effortlessly fighting off Thistleclaw and Hawkfrost.

"So let it be it. Let's make this fair. Let's have a duel." Duskheart said calmly as Tigerstar is getting in his battle stance.

"Yes indeed. Let's see who is the strongest leader." Tigerstar growled. He then lunged at Duskheart, claws unsheathed.

Duskheart moved out of the way, grinning with glee. 'Is that the best you can do?"

"Oh. This is just the beginning."

Tigerstar swiped at Duskheart with his long claws, but Duskheart was fast and he deflected the attack.

"The beginning? This is already the end weakling." Duskheart taunted.

"Never!" Tigerstar then slammed his body against Duskheart and they both tumbled. Tigerstar noticed that Duskheart is barely showing any effort. But it did not matter, as he was on top of Duskheart.

"See? You already lost. Surrender now, and tell your party to stop fighting as well." Tigerstar hissed at Duskheart's face.

"Hehe. You fool. You already lost." Duskheart slowly raised is front paw, out of his foe's sight.

"What?" Tigerstar asked, puzzled. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Duskheart's paw coming to jab at him. He can see a faint, gray outline sticking out of where his claws should be. It came so fast. Instantly, Tigerstar felt the most unholy, agonizing pain he ever felt in his life. He could not even describe it. Completely blinded with pain, only aided from a lot more pain as Duskheart Withdrew his paw from Tigerstar's body. He rolled off of his enemy, a paw at his wound, the raw pain even preventing him from crying out in pain.

Duskheart just laughed as he got up. "See? It is over before it has begun." He looked around to see the weakling's warriors are knocked out in pools in their own blood. His own warriors are panting with a combination of exhaustion and pride. He saw Crowbelly starting to lower his gaping jaws onto Mapleshade's unconscious body.

"Hey stop that Crowbelly. Don't eat that. You will catch her weakness." Nightstreak hissed as he saw Crowbelly's devious action.

"Aww..." Crowbelly complained before giving up his attempt and walking off to Sorrelflame.

"Ok my warriors. Lets take those outcasts to our lord." Duskheart ordered as he picked up Tigerstar's body by the scuff in his jaws. His warriors nodded as Nightstreak took Mapleshade's body, Sorrelflame took Brokenstar's and Darkstripe's body, Yellowblaze took Clawface's and Hawkfrost's, while Crowbelly took Thistleclaw's body. He started to drool all over Thistleclaw. He was hungry, but what little conscience he has left told him not to eat, or he will be in trouble with both Duskheart and his lord.

The party took their bounty as they head off to see their lord...

**Finally. The third chapter is complete. Again sorry about the delay. I do this as a hobby because I like to write. Unfortunately, real life is not my friend and as a result, I am very busy. That is why I made this long chapter. Fortunately, the warm weather is at my favor as I am feeling very inspired, so it should not be long til I add another chapter, so stay tuned and review please. :)**


End file.
